1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of illumination devices and, more specifically, light emitting diode (LED)-based illumination devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strip-type illumination devices are particularly useful for lighting applications such as under-cabinet lighting and cove lighting. Such strip illumination devices are typically made up of a plurality of light sources spaced apart from one another along a length of an elongate substrate. Generally, it is desirable to hide such strip illumination devices from direct view. Thus, manufacturers try to design strip devices having a comparably low profile as compared to other luminaires. Also, due the their typical positioning, for example as under-cabinet lighting or cove lighting, strip luminaires may be difficult to install and service.
Strip illumination devices employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed in an effort to take advantage of the long life and small packaging of LEDs. However, such LED-based devices often are not conducive to customized installations, in which the length of a prefabricated strip may need to be adjusted during installation. Also, LEDs tend to decrease both in brightness and in expected lifetime if they operate in configurations in which the heat generated by the LED is not efficiently evacuated.